Unconditional Love
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Puck feels like his little sister gets all the attention. He feels like his parents don't love him, or appreciate him, the same way. Can Tumnus and Lucy let their son know how much they really care?


**UNCONDITIONAL LOVE**

_Man, have I missed writing. Due to writer's block (and a major art project this month), I haven't written that much lately, not as much as I would have liked. But I got a little something here. If you love stories with Puck and Selena, Tumnus and Lucy's children, you'll want to read this. This might be my last written piece of 2009, but don't you worry. _

_I'll still be maintaining the stories (and the art) in 2010. With luck, they'll be even better than before! _

_Don't forget to leave me with a nice review, if you would be so kind. And save your flames for the barbecue grill. Thank you, and good day! (Or night, or whatever!)_

_

* * *

_**Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved. **_

* * *

For the most part, Puck was very proud to be a big brother. But there were some instances, now and again, where he felt Selena got all of the attention.

Early one morning, Puck promptly arose from bed himself, without either one of his parents having to summon him. Looking out his window, he saw it was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brilliantly in a clear, cloudless sky. Puck smiled. He was going to make this day the very best day ever, for both his mother and his father.

He wanted to show his parents what a big faun he was now, and how much he loved them both.

After making his own bed, and after washing himself up, the young faun pranced happily into the dining room, where his mother Lucy was attempting to feed breakfast to his baby sister.

"Come on, darling," Lucy cajoled, "open up wide. This is very yummy."

But Selena resolutely kept her mouth shut, refusing even one spoonful. Seeing the slimy white glop his mother was trying to shovel down, Puck couldn't say he blamed his sister. However, since this was supposed to be the best day ever, Puck put on his best smile, and said very pleasantly, "Good morning, Mama."

"Hello, sweetheart," Lucy replied, without even looking at him. "Your breakfast is on the table."

Puck readily made a beeline for the table, and scrambled up onto his chair. He didn't even need to use the stack of books that served as a sort of stepladder for him. A plate of food was already set in place. Puck made sure to spread out his napkin, to use his fork, knife, and spoon correctly, and to chew his food properly, with his mouth closed.

While Lucy continued to labor with Selena, Tumnus swept into the room, looking hassled about something.

"Good morning, Papa," Puck said, forgetting to swallow his food entirely before he spoke.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Puck," Tumnus admonished him. "It's not manners."

Taking no notice of the look on his son's face, the elder faun sighed heavily and sank down into one of the chairs, running both hands distractedly over his own rugged face, through his curly hair.

Lucy looked briefly toward her husband. "Everything all right, Tumnus?"

"I've got a long day ahead of me," Tumnus said wearily, his hands still cradling his head. "And I really don't know if I'm up to it, Lucy."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just some tea and toast. I haven't much time."

The bread was just in the kitchen, and Lucy had already put on a kettle. So, Lucy set Selena's bowl aside for the time being, and disappeared from the room. No sooner had she gone than Tumnus decided to give his wife a hand. So he arose himself, saying to his son, "Watch Selena for a minute, would you, Puck?"

"Yes, Papa." When both his parents were out of sight, Puck's long ears drooped in disappointment. So far, this day wasn't turning out very well—not as well as he had hoped. Puck sighed, but then perked up. Hey, he figured, it was still early. There was plenty of time for this day to get better. Feeling more heartened, Puck quickly resumed eating, making sure to clean up his whole plate. He even ate his eggs, which he usually didn't care for. He found if he mixed his eggs with a bit of sausage, and drank some milk immediately afterward, they were a little easier to go down.

Meanwhile, Selena, who had not yet learned to speak properly, gave a shout and knocked her entire bowl away, sending it flying clear to the floor, contents and all. Puck jumped a mile at the unexpected crash. The sudden jolt toppled his own glass, which, unfortunately enough, was still considerably full. Milk spilled everywhere, flooding the whole table, dripping steadily off the edges, onto the floor. All this noise brought both Tumnus and Lucy back in an instant. "What happened?" Tumnus demanded sharply. "What's going on in here?"

Selena just laughed from her seat, as if this were the funniest thing in the world. Puck could only remain where he was, looking guilty.

"Oh, dear," said Lucy in dismay, when she saw the pool of milk, the shattered remains of Selena's bowl, and the overall mess that covered the floor.

Tumnus narrowed his eyes reproachfully at Puck. "Young faun," he said, speaking very sternly, "what have you got to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't me, Papa," Puck protested. "It was Selena!"

"Oh? And I suppose you're going to tell me Selena spilled the milk, as well?" Puck opened his mouth again to object, but Tumnus raised a hand for silence. "None of your excuses," Tumnus said tersely. "I am not in the mood to hear them." He motioned for his son to leave the room. "Just go, and get ready for school, while we clean up this mess. Move it, now."

Puck's face felt hot, and he knew it was turning red. But he made no argument.

He had finished eating anyway, so he simply hopped down and made his way out of there, without another word.

* * *

When Puck made it to school (there was a private chamber in Cair Paravel, where young fauns, centaurs, dryads, satyrs, and Talking Animals were formally educated), his spirits were soon lifted once more. All of his friends were there; they had a wonderful time with their studies, and the old centaur who was their teacher praised Puck lavishly for his wonderful work and outstanding behavior. Best of all, when the students received their quarterly reports at the end of the day, Puck was among those with the best marks.

Puck couldn't stop staring in amazed disbelief at the little snippet of parchment. Nor could he wait to show this thing to his parents.

Surely, Tumnus and Lucy would be thrilled to know their son was doing so well in school.

When the students were finally dismissed, Puck was so happy that he decided to gather some flowers for his mother. Then he could give her a bouquet, _and _a good report.

Excited at the prospect, he wasted no time.

When Puck had gathered as many flowers as he could, he carefully arranged his precious bouquet in an empty vase. He didn't forget to add fresh water, and he set the bouquet on a table in his parents' room, where it would be seen. Just as he was placing his report next to the flowers, Selena came toddling into the room.

Puck greeted her cheerfully, "Hi, Selena!"

"Paa," she shot back, which was the closest she could come to actually saying her brother's name.

Puck was feeling much too good to even consider being resentful of his sister for the incident that morning. He even tickled her, causing her to shriek with laughter and quickly dart away from him. Playfully, he pursued her about the room, calling impishly, "I'm going to get you!" This made Selena laugh harder, and she ran even faster.

The fun lasted for about two full minutes—until Selena accidentally crashed into the side of Lucy and Tumnus's bureau. The next thing Puck knew, Selena was sprawled on the floor, wailing.

Immediately, Puck's smile was wiped from his face, and his good mood was gone in the wink of an eye.

"Selena!" he said urgently, rushing to her side.

Selena only continued to scream. A decent-sized bump had already begun to swell on her forehead, where she'd struck it against the bureau.

To make matters worse, Lucy, who had been looking everywhere for Selena, appeared in the doorway.

"Puck!" she said in a loud voice. "What in the world is going on?" When she saw her daughter, she made a swift beeline to her. She bent down, very gently scooping Selena up in her arms. "Oh, Selena, you poor baby," she crooned softly, regarding the bump. To her son, she glared at him darkly. "_What _do you think you're doing, Puck?"

"I'm sorry, Mama," said Puck, feeling very small beneath her angry gaze. "We were just playing—"

"Well, you, of all people, should know better!" Lucy scolded. "You need to learn to be more responsible." She paused a moment, before adding on, "Speaking of which, your room is a disaster! You march in there this instant, Puck, and don't come out until it's clean." With that, she carried a still-sobbing Selena away to tend to her, leaving Puck alone.

Puck hung his head, feeling quite ready to cry himself. What was he doing wrong today? He was trying his absolute hardest, but nothing was going right!

As for his room, he'd already cleaned it this morning…hadn't he? Puck was convinced he had.

Then, with a sinking feeling, the boy realized Selena must have somehow gotten into his room while he was at school.

Slowly, the young faun made the dreaded walk to his own door. He dared to look inside.

It turned out Lucy was right: his room looked like a cyclone had just struck. His suspicions about his sister being in here were confirmed, as well. Toys and books were scattered randomly about, all over the floor. The pillows and most of the coverlet had been removed from the bed. One of the chairs lay on its side. Overall, it was not a pretty sight.

"Oh, _no,_" Puck groaned aloud, clapping a hand to his forehead.

It would take him forever to clean this up.

Puck was tempted to wreck Selena's room in retaliation, but he held himself back.

Maybe, he thought, if he did what he was told and tidied up his room, his mother wouldn't be so mad. He was a big faun, after all. If he could handle school, he could certainly handle a messy room. Besides, the day was only half-over. He could still make this the best day ever. So, taking a deep, calming breath, Puck set to work.

* * *

Despite Puck's best efforts, it took him hours to put his room back in order. It was incredible how enormous a mess one little girl could make.

Puck silently vowed to lock his door at all times from now on, so that Selena wouldn't be able to come into his room and demolish it again.

When Puck was about half-done, his mother came in for inspection. Rather than commend her son for his diligence, Lucy just shook her head in disgust at the unfinished work and declared, "Aren't you done _yet_, Puck? At the rate you're going, you'll be here all night! Now, step it up, or you'll find yourself without supper tonight."

This was so unfair that Puck almost lost his temper and snapped at his mother. But Lucy turned her back on him, and was already gone before he could so much as open his mouth.

Puck stamped a hoof in sheer frustration. Couldn't his mother see he was already working as hard as he could? What did one have to do to get a little appreciation around here? Selena got all the love and attention she could want, and she was just a baby. She was the only thing their parents had ever really focused on, all day. It wasn't fair.

Puck took up his chore once again, working with more zest this time. If his mother thought he was such a slowpoke, he would show her!

By the time the boy was finally finished, he was exhausted, but it was worth it.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him it was time for supper. Puck hoped they would have something good tonight, something that would make this whole bad day go away.

Right now, anything would taste delicious.

But at dinner, things were no better. Tumnus was in a very bad mood, and didn't even bother to hug his son when Puck greeted him. When Puck offered to help his mother set out the dishes, she never told him thank you. She gave him a sound tongue-lashing when he accidentally dropped one of the saucers and broke it, and when Tumnus saw this, he told his son off as well.

Puck could have sunk right through the floor on the spot.

Later, when the whole family was sitting at the table, eating their meal, Puck tried to lighten the mood by telling his parents about his good report. But before he could say a single word, Tumnus launched into a small tirade about everything that went wrong for him that day. When he ultimately settled down enough to ask Lucy about her day, she responded by ticking off a long list of the things that went wrong for _her_. To Puck's intense embarrassment, she made sure to mention Selena bumping her head, and Puck's messy room.

When she was finally through, Tumnus only glared at Puck and muttered, "Sorry I asked."

Puck ducked his head to avoid his father's gaze, and only quietly shoveled more potatoes into his mouth.

To top it all off, Selena knocked over Puck's water glass, and flung handfuls of her own food across the table, while laughing and shrieking hysterically the whole time.

By the time dinner was over, Puck had had enough. He didn't bother to stay for dessert. He only asked his parents if he could be excused, then he slipped off quietly to his own room.

Though it wasn't quite his bedtime yet, Puck decided to go to bed early, just so he would be out of everybody's way, and maybe finally get some peace. He wouldn't have to face his parents or anyone else again, wouldn't have to listen to another lecture or scolding. The boy slowly crawled under the cool sheets of his freshly made bed, and curled into a little ball.

Even so, he didn't go to sleep, at least not right away.

With his face turned to the wall, he felt the tears pool up, and he felt a painful lump block his throat. But he did not attempt to hold the tears back. He simply let them fall, let them roll steadily down his cheeks and seep into his pillow. He never made a sound, except for occasional sniffling. It just wasn't _fair. _He had wanted this day to be the best ever.

Instead, this turned out to be the worst day ever.

Puck felt terrible, simply terrible.

His parents didn't love him, didn't care about him. Everything he did today for them…it was all for nothing. All Tumnus and Lucy had done all day was either yell at him, or ignore him.

Puck thought about the flowers and his report he had left for his mother. Maybe Lucy hadn't seen them yet. Maybe she had even thrown them out.

Maybe his parents hated him so much that they would get rid of him, send him to some orphan asylum. Puck knew that last thought was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. The boy's tears began falling thicker and faster, and he closed his eyes and buried his face in the depths of his pillow so that no one would hear him cry himself to sleep.

* * *

"Puck," a soft voice whispered through the darkness. "Puck…"

Puck could feel someone shaking him gently. "Puck," the same voice whispered again. "Wake up, son." With a moan, Puck stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

Rolling onto his back, he yawned deeply and rubbed his fists over his eyes to remove the grogginess, then looked up to find his father sitting at his side, leaning over him.

His mother was there, too.

"Papa?" said Puck bewilderedly, blinking his bleary eyes. "Mama?"

What had he done this time?

But Tumnus and Lucy, far from looking angry, only looked down at their son with tenderness and sadness.

Puck didn't know if it was a trick of the light coming from the candle that was glowing, but he thought he saw tears swimming in both his parents' eyes. Tumnus, the one who had summoned Puck, brushed his fingers lightly through the little faun's tangled curls, attempting futilely to straighten them. "We're here, son," he said in a hushed voice. "We're both here."

"We're very sorry to wake you like this, dear heart," Lucy apologized. "But we need to talk to you."

"How long have I been asleep?" Puck questioned.

"Not too long," Tumnus answered. "A good couple of hours, or so. Perhaps more."

"Where's Selena?"

"I put her to bed fifteen minutes ago," Lucy said. "She is just fine; don't you worry."

Tumnus gently lifted Puck up and set him across his own lap, blanket and all. He wrapped his arms securely around Puck's little body, holding him close. He sighed as he rested his forehead against the top of Puck's little blonde head. "I'm sorry, son," Puck heard him say huskily. "I'm sorry I was so cross with you today."

"I'm sorry, too, sweetie," Lucy added contritely, reaching over to rub Puck's back.

"Both your mother and I had a terrible day," said Tumnus. "It was simply one of those days in which everything seemed to go wrong. But that never gave us the right to take it out on you."

When he eased his hold on Puck a little, when Puck was facing both his parents, Lucy brought her hand delicately along her child's cheek, tracing his jaw. "I'm sorry about the way I had acted with your room," she said, "and with the broken dishes. I'm especially sorry for what happened with Selena. I know you didn't mean to hurt your sister."

"Honest, I didn't, Mama," said Puck. "It was only a game."

"I know, honey. As for the dishes…well, accidents happen to everyone, even us. And I know you can be very responsible, and I never should have told you that you weren't. I'm very sorry."

"We saw that little report of yours," Tumnus said, now managing a smile. "And we received a visit from your teacher earlier tonight."

"You did?" Puck's eyes widened with interest, his ears pricking up. "What for?"

"He wanted to tell us personally what a great student you are in his class," Lucy informed him. "He said you are one of the best, brightest pupils he has ever had the privilege of teaching."

"He did?"

"Oh, yes," said Tumnus. "He said you were very helpful today, that you always do your work so neatly and thoroughly; overall, you're doing extremely well. He wanted us to know from his own mouth that you have a bright future ahead of you. His last words before he left were, 'Your son is one in a million. You should be proud of him.'"

"Really?" Puck could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

Tumnus continued to smile, even as a tear trickled down his face. "And we _are _proud of you, son."

"Very, very proud," Lucy whispered.

Puck felt himself blush all over, from his horns to his hooves; but this time it was from pure, simple pleasure.

It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago, his parents were hauling him over the coals. Now, here they were, praising him, telling him they were proud of him.

For a split moment, Puck was sure he must be dreaming.

Tilting his boy's chin just a little higher, Tumnus entreated, "Will you forgive me, Puck?"

"Will you forgive us both?" Lucy asked.

Puck smiled at the two of them, and answered sincerely, "Sure." He leaned in and encircled Tumnus's neck with his own thin arms, burying his face under Tumnus's beard. "I love you."

Tumnus willingly returned the boy's heartfelt embrace, his tears falling more consistently. "I love you, too, my son…my child. Your mother and I love you with all our hearts."

"And we always will," said Lucy, moving in closer to take her son and her husband into her arms.

Puck continued to smile as he closed his eyes and began to slowly doze off, content in the warmth of his parents.

His last thought before he slipped away into peaceful sleep was, in spite of everything that happened, this day had turned out to be the best one ever, after all.


End file.
